Ego Te Amor
by morgaine9
Summary: What is love...it can be good, it can be bad...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1   
Janus 

Morgaine was a fool. And what a fool she was. Never did she think she could fall in love. Literally. Love is forbidden for her sort. A pirate some call them. Others...just darkness. She was a Nyx, sorcerers who prowl the night, protecting unsuspecting witches and wizards from evils they could never imagine. They kept secret, few knew of their existence. Those who did knew very little. One thing is certain, love was forbidden. It could get in the way; it was a weakness. Morgaine was strong and powerful, one of the most powerful of the Nyx. But she fell in love. 

His name was Janus; tall, dark, and mysterious. His dark brown eyes could answer the questions of the night; they were seductive. For a long time Morgaine set her own eyes on him. She only saw him as a mysterious man, not a lover. She grew close to him. They would pair up together on their nightly adventures. Together they were extremely powerful. Soon they became close friends, never to be spilt apart. But how could one stop a human instinct, or a sorcerer's at that? They're time together grew intimate. They would look long into each other's eyes; the darkness comforted them. One night, on the eve of the shadow, a spirit of evil rage sought out the souls of children. It traveled to the renowned school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hogwarts. The sense of evil brought Morgaine and Janus to this location. Their incisive fear had been realized. This spirit was of that of Asmodai, the eater of the souls. What could this infamous spirit want with children? It's not like that; it seeks powerful sorcerers and devours their souls to become even more powerful. But of course, the famous Harry Potter is the young new headmaster at Hogwarts. His adventures and power are renowned. It wanted Potter's soul. Racing against time, the greatest enemy of all, Morgaine and Janus traveled to Hogwarts. They came just in time. The castle was surrounded in mist and Asmodai had approached Potter. Robed in their black cloaks and armed with their wands, Morgaine and Janus sought Potter and prepared to fight Asmodai. Asmodai did not attack, he only uttered these words, 

" Potter is mine, but not today..not today," 

And with a hiss, Asmodai disappeared. He was not prepared to fight two of the Nyx, he would seek Potter another day. To protect Potter, it was decided that Morgaine and Janus would remain at the school, until Asmodai returns. That night they circled the grounds and sought refuge near the lake. Every star could be seen that night. There was a soft breeze that flowed through Morgaine's long dark brown hair. Again, they stared into each other's eyes. Morgaine felt confused for the first time. She felt something she had never felt before. She was reluctant to act, but Janus was not. That moment they shared that ill-fated kiss. They had crossed lines never thought of. It had to be kept a secret, for the sake of their lives. 

It was hard. Only at night could they spend moments together where they could stare into each other's eyes and be comforted by each other's soft words. In his arms, Morgaine would lay and sing mystical songs of the past. It was bliss. However, they were young. Morgaine started to feel uncomfortable and more confused. She began to avoid him. She did not know why. It was like a voice told her to runaway every time she saw him. Janus noticed how she avoided him. He began to think it was his fault. Soon however, he began to think Morgaine's flame for him had been blown away. Janus felt heart broken. Enraged with anger and sorrow, he blasted Morgaine her faults and weaknesses. Tears were her only replies. Janus did not want to become enemies, so he spoke no more to her after his rage. They were alone. The moon no longer would shine bright during the night. 

After a time, Morgaine loathed Janus. She blamed him; she could not forgive him for his harsh words. At least, this is what she thought. It was natural to be angry. She had flights of revenge that would induce jealousy, but something stopped her from doing so. She only had one person she could talk to about this, Potter. With him she could spill out her feelings and anger. Potter supported her feelings of disgust towards Janus. He himself was in a dilemma. He claimed he was deeply in love with the transfiguration teacher Hermione Granger. It seemed almost that he was obsessed. But Hermione continued to deny him. Morgaine tried to connivance him that he was not in love. But he insisted that he was. Morgaine then realized that he was young; she was young. Love should not yet exist for them. Especially for herself being one of the Nyx. Soon Morgaine and Potter grew closer each day, talking every moment they got. They insisted only that they were really good friends and any sort of intimate relationship would never exist. But their young hearts were foolish. This could not be avoided. 


	2. Rebound

Chapter 2   
Rebound 

"He is no longer the warmth in my heart, Harry. I have gotten over him...officially," 

After a time, Morgaine, comforted by Potter, began to deal with her loss. She made herself realize that what she had done went against all she lived for and Janus was not a very good person at all. In the room, there was feint fire that reflected on the walls. Morgaine's face was dark and erie. 

"We were never in love...I can not love...that's why it failed. I will forever have an empty heart," 

Morgaine almost started to cry, but remembered her strength and held it in. 

"Now don't put yourself down. The things Janus said to you came from his anger and they aren't true. If he did mean those harsh words, then he's not the man for you," 

Morgaine looked into Potter's eyes. Hoping to see what she had seen with Janus. She saw nothing. 

"You are an amazing girl, and he's foolish to let you go," 

"Why do you say these things to me and not Hermione?" 

"I have come to realize that I'm not in love with Hermione anymore. If she doesn't share my feelings, then why should I love her.I...I have feelings for someone...else," 

Morgaine's eyes perked up. The horror had come true. She did not want this to happen. 

"No Harry...no," 

"I can't help it Morgaine. You are so beautiful, kind, and caring towards me. We could talk forever in a day. Maybe the reason why you ran away from Janus is because...because...you knew someone who cared about you more and you felt more for you?" 

Morgaine shook her head. She didn't want it to be true. But maybe it was. Had she fallen for Potter? 

"You don't have to give me an answer right away. I can give you time. Just please, look into your heart and listen to the truth," 

Morgaine stood up slowly from the armchair and slowly walked towards the door. She could feel Harry's eyes stare into the back of her head. He wanted his answer, but she couldn't give him it yet. She had to think. Like a spirit searching for the light, she circled the grounds in the darkness. Thoughts were flowing through her head at the speed of light. If I accept Harry, will Janus think it's a rebound? Did Harry really get over Hermione, or is he just desperate for someone? Are you really attracted to Harry, or are you willing to be with him for some sort of revenge? Should I fall in love anymore? Am I in love? Am I in love...what is love? It must be some horrible thing because its causing me so much grief and despair. But I could feel it when I looked into Janus' eyes and I can feel it now thinking of Harry. It does exist, but is that what I feel? A soft breeze flowed through her hair as she stood in front of the lake that she so loved to spend time with Janus. The waves flowed back and forth and calmed Morgaine. She took a deep breath and started to sing soft words of the ancient songs. The words moved with the wind. Out of the blue a creature of the winged night fluttered towards Morgaine. It was a beautiful white owl. In its talons it held a piece of parchment with nothing written on it. Morgaine could only assume that it was time for her answer. She sat down with the bird on her hand and looked up into the sky. Maybe the stars would give her an answer, but they would not. She took another deep breath and scribbled the short words on the piece of parchment and the owl flew away. 

Higher and higher Hedwig flew towards Harry's tower. There he sat in the window, watching the night pass, waiting for his answer. Hedwig had finally arrived and Harry sat up ready. He took the parchment out of the talons of Hedwig and held it against his heart. 

"Whatever may be on the parchment, it speaks the truth," 

With careful hands, he unfolded the note and started to read: 

Yes 

And that's all it read. 


End file.
